


For You

by frenchforbird



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble requested by a friend of mine! It's really cutesy and gross but anyways enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

Adam was coming home late. He was always working, saving up for college, even though Ronan continuously offered to cover at least some of the cost. Ronan only wanted to help, but Adam was stubborn. 

Tonight, Ronan decided he was going to do something solely for Adam. He was due home any minute now, the clock ticking past 10pm. Cinnamon was clinging to the air, with hints of thyme and other savory herbs. Ronan sat on the couch, Chainsaw sleeping on a pillow next to the raven boy. He flipped through the next page of his magazine as the door opened. Adam was muttering to himself as he slammed the door closed. A cold front had come in, bringing an early snowstorm and high electricity bills.

“Why does it smell like a gingerbread house in here?” Ronan stepped to the front room and began untangling Ronan from his fraying scarf. 

“You’re freezing, Parrish!” He kissed his boyfriend on the check. However, Adam brushed him away.

“I’m aware. Did you and Opal try baking again?” Adam tried to see if he could pinpoint a burning scent in the flavorful air.

“Blue and Opal did some baking together, yeah, but that’s for later.”

“You’re being suspicious, babe. What’s in the kitchen?” Adam tried to push past Ronan, who had prepared a dramatic speech, and succeeded. Slowly, he looked into the kitchen. Then, for a very long time, he was silent.

“Oh, crap…” Ronan cleared his throat, looking nervous. “Adam, I’m sorry, I just wanted to do something special for you. I mean, I understand if you don’t want to. I’ll… I’ll clean it all up or put it away or-”  
Ronan was rambling, so scared he messed up, when Adam kissed him. They both stood for a moment, gentle and innocent. 

“No one has _ever_ done this for me, Ronan.” His voice was quiet and soft, and his kissed Ronan again. “I would love to have dinner with you.”

Grinning, Ronan pulled out a chair at their small table for Adam to sit, pouring them both glasses of some elite champagne. “Opal’s with Blue for the night. I thought, maybe it could be just our night. And, Blue gave me some movies we can watch after we eat.”

“What are we eating, exactly? Did you make this yourself?” Some of the meal was obvious. Two steaks, in front of each chair, served with a garnish of parsley and lemon. There was some mashed potatoes next to the steak, with a bowl of more in the center of the table. There was also a bowl of diced fruit, with the bottle of champagne next to that. The thing that Adam couldn’t identify was a dish of orange mush that resembled baby food.

“Okay, so I made the steak, mashed potatoes, and I cut up all the fruit. This is a sweet potato souffle, Blue’s mom made it. It’s _good,_ Adam, I promise,” he added at the face his boyfriend made. “Oh! Shit, I forgot the bread.” 

As Ronan rushed to find his oven mitts and get the bread rolls out, Adam drank some of the champagne and stole himself a spoonful of the souffle. He still wasn’t sure about it, but Ronan would never try to poison him, at least not intentionally. There was still the time when he fed Adam cookies made with salt instead of sugar. It was surprisingly good, with traces of brown sugar and cinnamon.

Ronan and Adam chatted as they ate, smiling at each other, occasionally brushing hands and blushing. It was lazy, pouring glasses and making sarcastic toasts and hoarding bread. Adam still couldn’t believe someone had done this for him, made an entire meal for no other than wanting to. 

“Opal and Blue made us our dessert. Oh, and a very special envelope I’m not allowed to open without you.” Ronan collected their empty plates and set them in the seat, gesturing to the box with the dessert and mysterious envelope. Adam opened the box, finding some lumpy chocolate chip cookies with walnuts. He popped one into his mouth, savoring the sweetness, as Ronan came behind him. Ronan wrapped his arms around his waist, peering over Adam’s shoulder.

“Come on, open the envelope, Babe.”

The envelope was labeled with “To: Ronan And Adam” in shaky writing, obviously Opal’s. The n’s in Ronan were backwards. Opening it carefully, Adam caught the drawing that slid out.

Opal, holding hands with Ronan and Adam, standing in a clearing. There was a forest surrounding them, resembling Cabeswater. Chainsaw was flying above them, and the sun was perfectly draw in the corner of the paper. The drawing was labeled along the bottom, once again in Opal’s handwriting, more carefully than what was written on the envelope.

“My dads.” Ronan read the label out loud, sounding as if he were about to cry. He tried not to, burying his head in the crook of Adam’s neck, making his next words quite muffled. “That girl is too damn sweet.”

Adam felt a swelling of pride. Opal was really just Ronan’s, he always told himself, but now he was a part of this family. And it was a nice family, loving and caring and filled with goodness.

“Let’s go watch a movie before you start sobbing, Lynch.” Adam began to untangle himself from Ronan but was stopped from walking away. Ronan began kissing up his jaw to his lips. It took awhile to get to the living room, Chainsaw still asleep despite her owner kissing his boyfriend like it was the last day on earth. Eventually, they started one of Blues' movie. Adam sat pressed against Ronan, close enough to kiss when needed. Ronan kept one hand in Adam’s hair, gently running his fingers through. The movie wasn’t halfway over before Adam fell asleep, content and happy, more than he had ever been before.


End file.
